


limerence

by lostamongstars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, attempt at kissing scenes, more like irdk what i'm doing but hella, more like ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostamongstars/pseuds/lostamongstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering that kiss earlier that night helps clearing his thoughts, adds a smile on his face as he drifts to his well-deserved sleep with Ladybug smiling at him, calling him all the endearing names in the whole world which, he reminds himself with a little shame, is what he likes to hear from her someday.</p><p>It's just a matter of when. Right?</p><p>or my (actual) first miraculous fic which seems kinda jumpy but idk. i'll let you guys be the judge of that. [[crossposted on my tumblr, catnoirism]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	limerence

The kisses are pretty innocent, simple pecks and split-second lip contact.

Then one night, after fighting an akuma and feeling a little too warm for their own good, things started to get a little closer.

Cat Noir pushes Ladybug against the wall, and she feels two extremes at once. His lips feel hot against hers, the brick wall behind her as chilly as the air. His chest is solidly against Ladybug’s now, and heat rises to her face as their kisses deepen, as their kisses progress into something akin to hunger. Ladybug’s mouth parts halfway; moans escape them.

 _Is Cat Noir sick?_ she suddenly asks to herself between their kissing. The heat of his body reaches her—it isn’t uncomfortable, per se, but the smallest part of her heart that’s not yet pulling the ‘Please keep kissing me’ card thinks that his heat doesn’t feel normal. Why will he present himself into the battle with the akuma if he was—

Cat Noir’s low moans distracts Ladybug from thinking. It’s just her and him in a back alley in Paris, and the world’s issues can come in later. One of her hands threads and ruffles her Kitty Cat’s blond hair. She tries not to make so much of a sound, but she fails. Her Kitty Cat was too… Too…

Cat’s tongue licks her bottom lip—a silent, tentative question. Not too soon, their tongues do a strange dance together, and everything feels so slobbery but neither one cares about how it is done. Cat’s soft tongue licking the roof of her mouth coaxes a moan out of Ladybug, and this seems to encourage him more to go deeper, and deeper, and Ladybug only remembers almost crumpling to the ground because her knees becomes too weak to keep her upright. But Cat Noir’s left hand holds her by her back, so her back’s against the wall again.

He’s always doing that, saving her a world of trouble. Before the akuma could reach her, Cat Noir would block the akuma and let himself be swayed by the enemy. Whenever they kiss, Cat Noir makes sure she still felt okay, that she’s comfortable all throughout.

They break their kiss. Their lips touch but makes no move against each other. Cat Noir seems to lean against her, and Ladybug now feels how hot he really is—feverish hot, she notices yet again.

“Kitty Cat,” she says, trying to tone down her disapproval. “Why did you go out when you’re sick?”

Ladybug hears him take ragged breaths, sees him answer with his eyes closed. Every breath of his steams in the chilly air. “I… can’t let you… go out and fight… alone.”

“But, Cat Noir—”

He raises his head, showing his winning smile once more. He’s flushing. “I’m always about saving you, right my lady?”

Then he falls towards her, his head falling to her shoulder like a puzzle piece that fit. At that moment, his presence within Ladybug’s reach… It feels right.

Ladybug can only shake her head. She loves Adrien to bits—why is she thinking like this?

“Kitty Cat,” she murmurs against his ear.

“I…I’ve had better days, my lady.” He laughs weakly, and Ladybug’s knees become weak again. How could he have that effect on her?

“Can you even stand?”

He staggers to keep himself upright, but he takes another almost-fainting stunt once more. “If… if you could just… get me to a certain place, my lady…”

Truth be told, she has half a mind to take him home—secretly, of course. But that’ll mean revealing who she is: Marinette Cheng. Then there’s the matter of explaining how Cat Noir landed in her room.

But she can’t let Cat Noir go on alone.

“Say no more.” Ladybug carries him on his back, the ghost of his locking arms dangling a few inches away from her chest. “I’m taking you with me.”

She hears a small gasp from him. “Why, my lady?”

“I don’t trust that you could get back to wherever you live safely,” she says. “So I’m taking you.”

“But, our Miraculous—”

“Then we’ll be in separate rooms.” Details fly across her mind. “I’m sure you’ll feel better when you get some medicine, then when you’re okay, you can leave.” She sighs. “I’ll take care of you, Kitty Cat. Don’t make me change my mind.”

He works on a teasing smile, which somehow looks like a drunken grin. “My lady has fallen in love with me now, yes?”

Ladybug only laughs at that, lets Cat Noir have the benefit of doubt. She makes him lean on her side, and they go across Paris with nimble feet. At least Cat Noir isn’t totally incapacitated. She can’t care less, though. What’s important right now is to take Cat Noir home.

* * *

 

_—corollary—_

Adrien wakes up in a room that isn’t his. It is still dark outside, a curtain blocking the moonlight outside. A soft towel lays on his forehead, almost dry. A half-full glass of water lays on the nightstand.

Plagg zips by at his right side. “Ah, you’re awake! Just in time!”

Adrien checks his own temperature, then catches glimpse of a thermometer behind the glass. Of course. He uses it to check if his fever has gone down, but even without the instrument he’s already thinking that he’s okay. His vision doesn’t go in blurry tangents anymore, nor does he feel like puking his dinner. His temperature falls into the A-Okay side and he breaths in a sigh of relief.

“How long was I…?” he asks Plagg in a soft, whispering tone.

“Hours,” his little companion says. “But it’s all good, Adrien. There were lots of cheese below! There were no Camembert’s, but—”

“Plagg!” he hisses, eyes darting as if he’s worrying about someone hearing it. Ladybug, in particular. “This isn’t our house! Why—”

“Now you could leave! That’s part of the agreement.”

“Agreement?” Adrien remembers on cue, and he sighs. This time, it’s a disappointed one. “Right.”

Plagg smirks. “I know what you are thinking. You want to know who she is, right?”

Adrien sighs yet again. “Everyday.”

“Well, too bad! You’ve agreed not to look at her when she has transformed already, and vice versa. Don’t pull a Psyche!”

He doesn’t remember any agreement like that, but he does know that he should respect Ladybug and her choices. That’s a vital part of love, isn’t it?

“There’s that 'torn between decisions’ look again!”

Adrien hushes him. So he transforms. His feline vision helps him find a notepad and a pen.

He writes his thanks to Ladybug before leaving, sealing it with a kiss, then he leaves by the window. When he reaches his house, he slips out of his Cat Noir persona and hits the sack. His fever might’ve broken itself (huge thanks to Ladybug, the love of his life) but he still has to recover.

Remembering that kiss earlier that night helps clearing his thoughts, adds a smile on his face as he drifts to his well-deserved sleep with Ladybug smiling at him, calling him all the endearing names in the whole world which, he reminds himself with a little shame, is what he likes to hear from her someday.

It's just a matter of when. Right?


End file.
